The invention relates to an operator control unit for operator control of a reproduction system.
Operator control of a reproduction apparatus concerns making a number of settings on the apparatus such that a reproduction job is carried out in the required way. If a reproduction apparatus has a limited number of functions, then a simple and readily viewed operator control panel is sufficient for making the required settings, each function being assigned its own button or other operator control means.
A simple operator control panel of this kind will generally have number keys for inputting the number of copies to be made, a small alphanumerical display for displaying error messages, a start button for starting a copying action, and a limited number of keys for setting functions such as enlarge/reduce, light/dark, choice of sheet tray, and so on. However, the functionality of reproduction apparatus is continually increasing. As a result, operator control of these machines becomes ever more complex. If an apparatus has a large number of functions, then the approach outlined above will result a in a large operator control panel which is not readily surveyable.
One solution to this is menu-controlled operating panels. These have a display screen and a number of keys. A number of menus are displayed to the user on the screen stepwise and the user can use keys, the function of which is dependent on the menu displayed on the screen, to carry out the required apparatus settings. A system of this kind is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,570 to Suzuki et al. (the Suzuki patent), in which a reproduction apparatus is described which is provided with an operator control system with menus.
The advantage of a menu-controlled operating panel is that many functions can be offered without the operating panel being overloaded with buttons. However, the large number of menus does not make this system readily surveyable to the user. Navigating a system of this kind is complicated and frightens users off because they do not know what a subsequent step will be and they are afraid of making errors. The Suzuki patent also describes the use of a help screen to assist the user in operating this system. However, a beginner often does not know how to call up such a help menu and is too little acquainted with the machine in order to formulate an adequate help question.
From the computer world, prompt command systems are known in which, after a prompt, a command has to be input with parameters. The advantage of this is the flexibility of the system. All the functions are supported in this way. The disadvantage is that a user must know by heart all these commands including the associated parameters. In addition, it is frequently undesirable to place a complete keyboard down at the apparatus. These are frequently public accessible machines used by a large number of people. A keyboard is appropriate, for example, only at a workstation, and is cumbersome for a public accessible machine. The operator usually stands in front of the machine and then a keyboard cannot be operated satisfactorily. In a case of this kind, it is more convenient to have a few buttons which can generally be operated with the index finger.
An object of the invention is to reduce the disadvantages of the above operator control systems to a far-reaching degree.
The invention provides an operator control unit for operator control of a reproduction system, the control unit comprising: a display for displaying operating screens; an operator interface for making selections on said operating screens; a first memory for storing a template sentence containing a series of words and word fields; a second memory for storing word sets corresponding to the word fields, each said word set containing word units; a controller for generating a first operating screen depicting said template sentence and corresponding word sets near said word fields of said template sentence; said controller selecting a word unit from one of said word sets in response to user actuation of said operator interface in order to include the word unit in a corresponding word field; said controller selecting a processor instruction based upon said template sentence and the selected word units; said controller confirming the selected word units in response to further user actuation of said operator interface; and a processor for performing the selected instruction in response to said selected instruction being confirmed by said controller.
With the configuration according to the invention, it is possible to keep the operator control panel readily surveyable and simple to operate. The configuration combines the flexibility of a prompt command system with the step-by-step guidance of a menu system, but without the disadvantages of these two systems. No keyboard is required, and hence the operator control unit is suitable for a machine at which the operator inputs settings while standing in front of it. There is no need for a large number of menus, and basically there is only one screen required, with which all the settings can be made. Commands can be displayed in an understandable language approximating natural language. The user is guided in the correct direction. This makes operation control possible for inexperienced and incidental users.
Working with a keyboard is cumbersome to those who have not been trained. Working in the manner of the invention is rapid. In contrast with a system in which entirely arbitrary sentences can be input, it is in this case possible to limit the possibilities so that the user is already guided in the correct direction without the messages becoming cryptic. A number of words can be displayed for the same function so that an inexperienced operator need not be acquainted with specific jargon with which functions sometimes tend to be displayed on a reproduction apparatus.
The system is easily combined with a display on which cascade menus are displayed and can thus readily be used for some functions while menus can also continue to be called up with the same operator interface.
In one advantageous application of the invention, there are at least two corresponding word sets for a word field and the controller selects one of the at least two corresponding word sets for display on the screen near the corresponding word field, on the basis of a word unit selected in another word field. In this way, it is possible to display in a following column only those word units which are relevant in combination with a previously chosen word unit. In this way, the operator is prevented from forming meaningless formulations. The above embodiment is further improved by the controller being provided with a repetitive mode of operation so that it is blocked for the period of repetition for the purposes of selecting a word unit in the other word field. This prevents another word set from being repeatedly displayed at another word field during the repeated modification of the selection from a first word set.
Another embodiment stores at least two template sentences and the controller selects a template sentence from a plurality thereof in dependence on the selections on the operating screens made for the purpose by an operator. The effect of this is that the operator can work with a template sentence most suitable for the situation at that time.
In another advantageous embodiment, the controller depicts the template sentence along a first axis and depicts a word set along a second axis extending perpendicularly to the first axis and intersecting the template sentence at the corresponding word field. In this way a readily surveyed operating screen is obtained.
Finally, in another embodiment of the invention, the selected instruction instructs the processor to display a help screen. The system according to the invention is outstandingly suitable for forming a question for a help function. The help system will of course be used primarily by inexperienced operators who are hardly acquainted with the machine and are usually not aware of the current terms for indicating specific functions. Because they are inexperienced it will be difficult for them to formulate a help question entirely on their own. The system helps them to form a question by first displaying a template sentence and then making a selection from a limited number of words for each word field. No keyboard is required, cascade keys are sufficient to be able to formulate the sentence.
The foregoing and other objectives of the present invention will become more apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.